Momentaufnahme
by nightmares-daughter
Summary: Ich hab absolut kein Talent für Summarys, lest es einfach mal


So, jetzt hab ich endlich geschafft! Meine erste fic ist da! Yay me! *g* Ich grüß dann noch schnell alle Leutz die was mit dieser fic zu tun haben.  
Erst mal die Ana, die mal die Beta-Leserin gemimt hat (keine Sorge, musst du nich mehr machen ;) ) Die Maike, meine ewige Inspiration *lol* Und dann natürlich noch das Koffein, ohne das ich net leben könnte *süchtig grins*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling except das kleine Mädel aus Washington  
  
Momentaufnahme  
  
In einem Moment, der für die restliche Welt vollkommen bedeutungslos ist, steht sie nun da und sieht in seine wunderschönen Augen, wunderschöne, eiskalte Augen. Sie, gerade Sie! Sie steht vor dem Mann, den sie eigentlich hasst. Sie ist ihm völlig verfallen. Sie hat die Schule mit Auszeichnung beendet, will bald heiraten, hat so viel erreicht und nun das? Will sie das alles aufs Spiel setzen?  
  
Sie steht völlig still, doch er kann ihren inneren Kampf nur zu leicht beobachten, er kann sie verstehen. Er selbst focht diesen Kampf seit Jahren mit sich aus. Er hat seine Gefühle, vor allem ihr gegenüber, immer versteckt, überspielt oder einfach ignoriert. Es war nicht leicht gewesen. Vor allem in letzter Zeit hatten sie überhand genommen. Ist es Liebe? Wohl kaum!  
  
Jedoch ist es etwas ähnlich intensives, so eindeutig! Er ist machtlos dagegen und er hasst sich dafür. Er, er der nie Gefühle hatte, sie auch nicht gebrauchen kann, lässt sich von so einer albernen Situation vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen. Das kann er nicht, das darf er nicht. Er hat seine Treue jemand anderem geschworen.  
  
Sie ist doch ein Schlammblut, verdammt!  
  
Doch in diesem Moment, in diesem für die ganze restliche Welt vollkommen unwichtigem Moment, zerbröckeln seine ganzen Wertvorstellungen zu nichts. In diesem unwichtigen Moment, in dem ein kleine Mädchen in Washington aus einem Alptraum hochschreckt und verzweifelt nach ihrer Mum ruft, weiß er, dass er sie will, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.  
  
Sie sieht ihn noch einmal an, er sieht zurück. Sein Blick ist so durchdringend, dass sie fast vergisst zu atmen. Warum kann er so was mit ihr machen? Doch während sie sich die Frage stellt, wird ihr klar, dass sie die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen will. Sie will einfach nur diesen Moment genießen. Diesen so lang ersehnten Moment. In diesem Moment, in dem die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens in Washington schnell aus ihrem Bett steigt und zu ihrer Tochter eilt, in diesem Moment legt er einen Arm um sie und zieht sie an sich. Er ist zu groß für Sie, deshalb zieht sie ihn zu sich hinunter. Die Beiden Verfallenen versinken im glichen Moment in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, indem die Mutter in Washington sich an das Bett ihrer kleinen Tochter setzt und sie in den Arm nimmt.  
  
So stehen sie nun da, die beiden gequälten Seelen, in einer dunklen Ecke am Gleis 9 ¾, die Schule hinter und das Leben noch vor sich. Beide sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass dies der einzige Moment ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte ist. Zwei Menschen, die nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Zwei Menschen, die sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung abstoßen und doch wie magisch anziehen. Beide sich bewusst, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gibt und doch wollen sie sich nicht einfach gehen lassen.  
  
Dann in diesem Moment, dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der sie sich ermutigt fühlt, alles hinzuschmeißen, löst er sich von ihr, sieht ihr noch einmal in die Augen und geht. Und in diesem Moment, in dem das kleine Mädchen aus Washington wieder ruhig in den Schlaf gleiten, da weis sie, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wird.  
  
So, diese Story hatte jetzt nich mehr viel mit Harry Potter zu tun, aber es wär net wenn ihr mir trotzdem ne kurze Rewu schreibt. Auch Kritik und bösartige Beschimpfungen sind gern gesehen *g*.  
  
Danke an alle die rewuht (ich liebe dieses wort *g*) haben oder es noch tun wollen *mit dem Zaunpfahl winktz* *sich den Zaunpfahl auf die Nase hautz* *den Zaunpfahl jetzt besser weglegtz*  
  
Eleanor: Ich bin eigentlich auch kein so großartiger Fan von diesem Pairing, aber die Szene viel mir ein und wollte einfach nicht mehr verschwinden *g* LeakyC: *ganz rot wirdz und ganz lieb bedanktz* 


End file.
